Fluffy Pajamas And Classical Music
by The World's Biggest Fangirl
Summary: "If you had told Switzerland that he would be standing outside of Austria's door, clad in nothing but the frilly pink pajamas his sister had sewn him, he would have thought you were crazy." Switzerland/Austria for my friend Katie. Oneshot.


**Title: Fluffy Pajamas and Classical Music**

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Switzerland/Austria, Liechtenstein

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **None.

If you had told Switzerland that he would be standing outside of Austria's door, clad in nothing but the frilly pink pajamas his sister had sewn him, he would have thought you were crazy. If you had added on that it was the middle of winter and that he was going to confess his undying love for the man he had hated for years, he would have insisted that you be put in an asylum. However, here he was, about to do so. Why? That was a long story...

It had all started with a single comment from Liechtenstein. "Brother, why does Mr. Austria make you so angry?" she'd asked. He had tried to come up with an answer, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare at her, choking on words dying to escape from his throat that would never exist, yet alone come out. "Was that a bad idea? Did I upset you?" she asked worriedly after a while.

He shook his head. "N-No. You're fine, Liechtenstein. I'm fine." She had been about to open her mouth to object when he placed a finger on her lips. "I... have to go now." He began to walk away from her.

"Brother, you're wearing your pajamas! You can't go outside in those! You'll catch a cold", Liechtenstein cried as soon as she saw him reach for the handle of the front door. He simply ignored her and slipped out into the icy cold outdoors. He needed some time to think, and the cold simply enhanced the clearness of his thoughts. Liechtenstein's inquiry had set off a spark in him. He needed answers. Why _did _Austria anger him so much?

After a few more moments of walking, he settled on top of a rock and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, and his elbow on his kneecap. Now that he thought about it, Austria never had necessarily said anything that directly insulted him. It was the fact that Austria was always such a selfish prick that had driven him off and caused their falling out. However, he had noticed perfectly well how gentle Austria was to Hungary during their marriage. It was only little kindnesses here and there, but kindnesses nonetheless. Wait. What was he thinking? Austria was an ass! How much does his treatment of one person contribute to scheme of things? Barely anything! But yet, very rarely was there a moment when Austria was not in his thoughts. Even after all these years. Why could he not forget the damn man?

Austria was so heartless, and cheap, and passive-agressive, and artistic, and attractive, and-Switzerland abruptly stopped listing the things wrong with Austria and began to slap himself repeatedly across the face. Why did his musings on Austria always end like this? Was it because he was secretly in love wi- He slapped himself harder. But now he was curious. He stood and began to walk towards Austria's house. He didn't even care that his skin was numb from the biting winds.

As soon as he had reached the front porch, he knocked on the door and stood there, heart pounding. Austria opened the door after a couple minutes. "Why are you here? ..And what is with your outfit?"

"..." Switzerland had no idea how to respond. What was he even thinking when he left in it? Austria moved out of the doorway and motioned for Switzerland to come in. He did so, instantly regretting it as Austria glared at him.

"I suppose you'll want some coffee", Austria said coolly. When Switzerland nodded, he began to walk towards the kitchen, hips swaying seductively. He turned around and smirked at the red-faced Switzerland, who growled under his breath. The asshole was doing it on purpose, and was perfectly aware of his attraction.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Austria pushed Switzerland into a chair before pouring him a mug. He handed it to him before grabbing himself a mug and sitting across the table. "What do you want?"

"...Play the piano for me." The request was out of Switzerland's mouth before he could stop himself. Surprisingly, Austria smiled.

"Of course." He rose to his feet and set his coffee cup on the tabletop before heading to the piano room. Switzerland followed and stood next to the piano as Austria lowered himself onto the bench and opened the lid. His fingers tenderly lowered themselves onto the keys before beginning to play. Switzerland tried to not appear entranced, but failed miserably. Austria looked absolutely stunning playing the instrument, and the sounds he produced were simply devine.

"...Switzerland?"

Switzerland was snapped out of his stupor by the sound of Austria calling his name. He realized he had been staring at the other man for quite a while now, and blushed.

"Switzerland!" Austria repeated, beckoning for Switzerland to move closer. He did so, and before he knew what was happening, Austria had grabbed onto his coat and pushed their lips together. The Austrian pulled away a few seconds later. And, with the same indifferent air as always, returned to the piano.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to Katie! The title is lame but whatever.  
Fun fact, InsaneCrush suggested that the title be Piano PJ Party.  
I was listening to Paparazzi by Kan Mi Youn while writing this... o_0**


End file.
